Taylor's Journal
by Taylor and Kiara
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Just random little plot bunnies that wont stop bugging me.
1. My suicide

Ok This was just a poem that I thought of in Math class today. So here it is. Ido not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**My Suicide**

Drakness creeps

from the corners of my mind

You left me alone

here by myself

Wake in the night

I told you I loved you

And what did you do?

You shuved me away

And ran to him

Whats wrong with me?

Why did you run?

Was it something I did?

Was it something I said?

It doesn't matter now

When the day of happiness

Are long gone.

You took my light

When you left me for him.

Did you know that?

Did you care?

So now I'm alone

in this cold, dark room

That reminds me of you

a knife in my hand

A pain in my heart

Even this can't ease it.

It over whelms me

pushing me over.

I chukle light

Is that you I hear

running up the stairs.

Hes at your heels

like he always is

Oh how I wish that could be me.

You open the door

Don't bother knocking

You gasp at the look of my body.

I'm covered with cuts.

Blood leaking onto the floor.

Does this make you happy?

Is this what you wanted?

For my heart to bleed until it couldbleed no more?

I chuckle weakly once more.

As tears stream down your face.

Do you actually care?

Or is this a game?

I don't really have time to think about it.

As my mind becomes fuzzy

You beg me to stay

You pray and you plead.

You tell me you love me.

Really what a shame

Your too late

my once beloved

As I whisper these words

Listen close now.

You are my pain

And this is my Suicide

Alright, people now know how bordeI get in math. Anyway review and tell me if you liked it please!!!


	2. Behind Locked Doors

Taylor: Ok I don't know where this came from it just sorta popped into my head today.

Yugi: It is slitly desturbing!

Taylor: Anyway enjoy and also i do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Behind the Locked Door**

You know...there is nothing as tempting as a locked door. The feeling of security that comes with knowing that no one can get you, that no one can even touch you. A feeling that all of your secrets are safe. Yugi looks up on to his own locked door and smiles. No one would ever hurt him again. His darkness had left him for the after life. His friends had deserted him. Believeing that he was weak and worthless. Yugi no longer had to worry about any of it. He looked down at the blade that sat inches from his hand. Tonight was the end. Tonight, he would finally see his Mou Hitori No Boku. Yugi picked the blade up and ran it across his finguers. An insane smile acrossed his lips as blood blossomed from the wound.

"Soon Atemu, soon," Yugi glanced up at the clock which read 12:00. It was finally time. Yugi ran the blade down his forearm to his wrist. Doing the same to the other arm he laid down and slowly let the bliss of death take him over. Images seemed to blur before him and dark spots fluttered across his vision, but still he smiled. Yugi was happy for his death. He would finally be with the one that cared about him, and away from the ones that hurt him. Then a bright light came across Yugi's vision and standing there in Yugi's room was none other than Atemu himself. His crimson eyes showed love and concern. He was wearing his egyptian clothes, in which Yugi thought he looked hot. Atemu smiled kindly at Yugi and extended his hand.

"Hello again Aibou," Atemu said. Tears of happiness rained down Yugi's face as he sat up and placed his hand in Atemu's. Atemu gentally squeezed Yugi's hand and pulled him into an embrace.

"I missed you so much Mou Hitori no Boku," Yugi sobbed into Atemu's chest. Atemi continued to hold Yugi and rub his back, saying nothing. Finally Atemu placed to finguers under Yugi's chin and made the younger look at him.

"As I have missed you Aibou, but we are together again, there shall be no more pain," Atemu leaned down to capture Yugi's lips. Yugi eagerly replied moaning as Atemu's tongue swiped his lower lip. Yugi opened his mouth to allow Atemu to explore his mouth. The two pulled away from each other and looked at each other, "Come let us go home." With that Yugi followed Atemu into the afterlife. Leaving his bleeding body behind.

**THERESSIMPLYTOOMUCHPAIN**

Taylor: Sorry that was so short, but it's also really late and I'm tired!

Yugi: Sort but I still like it.

Kiara: I think you did a good job Hikari!

Taylor: blushes Thanks away review and tell me if its any good!!


	3. All American Girl

Taylor: Ok this is a wired little song fic wanted to do

Kiara: Taylor was listening to the song, so she wanted to attempt writing a song fic

Yami: Also Yugi's a girl in this!!!

Yugi: WHAT!!!!!

Taylor: Sorry it was the only way you two would fit with the song.

Yugi: fine

Kiara: Enjoy!!!

**All American Girl **

Simon Mouto paced around the waiting room, where he was waiting for his child to be born. Ever since he had gotten married to his beautiful wife, he had been praying for a little boy. He couldn't wait to take his new son fishing, and throwing the football to him. He could already imagane watching his son and the boy held up the football trophy, and it caused him to become even more excited. After what seemed like hours the nurse finally came out and told the man to follow her. They reached the nursery where they kept all of the newborns and Simon started looking for his name among the blue blankets. The nurse smiled and walked inside picking up a baby wrapped in a small pink blanket. Simon blinked for a second, but when he looked into the babies sweet wide amythyst eyes he knew that everything had changed. From then on he was wrapped around this little girls finger.

_Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed_

And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl

Yugi Mouto watched as her boyfriend running ran around the football feild. Yugi had tri-colored with golden blonde bangs framing her pale, round, innocent looking face. Ebony black tipped with amythyst went down to her waist and was held up in a ponytail. At sixteen years old, she looked lke a child still. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform. Her boyfriend, and the love of her life, as eighteen year old Yami Atemu. Not only was he one of the hottest guys Yugi had ever meet, but he also played on the high foot team and the senoir football star. That didn't matter though. Yugi loved him for the way he made Yugi laugh. Yami had tri-colored hair much like Yugi's only he had extra blonde shooting up into black tipped with crimson. Also his hair stood up like a star, and his skin was a deep tan. Yami looked over at Yugi and smiled before waving at her. Just then someone through the football to him and he ended up dropping. After practice the coach pulled Yami to the side.

"Just whats wrong with you son?" the coach asked, "Skipping out on practices, dropping the ball, you know your father wont pay for your collage unless you stay on this team." Yami sighed and looked towards where Yugi was waiting for him. The coach followed his gaze and sighed, "Boy it might be wise for you if you went on ahead and said good-bye to the little lady over there." Yami looked at him in shock.

"No, theres no way I would break up with Yugi, I love her," The coach sighed.

"Boy shes costing you your chance to play collage football," the coach said. Yami sighed.

"I'll owrk harder, but I refuse to break up with Yugi."

"Alright kid." Yami nodded and ran over to where Yugi was waiting for him.

"You didn't in trouble did you?" Yugi asked in concern. She knew what foot ball ment to Yami, and she didn't want him to lose his chance. Yami smiled and brought Yugi into a deep kiss.

"Don't worry about it love, now come on we'll be late," Yugi smiled and ran off hand in hand with Yami.

_Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her  
The coach said, hey son what's your problem  
Tell me have you lost your mind  
Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye_

But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American  


Yugi was practically skipping home. After her and Yami had graduated collage, Yami asked Yugi to marry her and she excepted. Now she could tell her husband the wonderful new she had gotten. She walked into the three bedroom house and found that Yami wasn't back from practice yet. After collage, Yami had been excepted into a NFL football team. Both where excited about it. Yugi went about making dinner, and was just finishing as Yami came through the door. Yami smiled and kissed her before wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist.

"So what did the doctor say?" Yami asked. Yugi smiled and turned around so that she was facing Yami.

"We're going to be parents," Yugi whispered. Yami's eyes grew wide as did the grin on his face. Laughing he picked Yugi up and spun her around once before sitting her back on the ground and kissing her stomach.

"Yami I have a question," Yami stopped and blinked at Yugi, "What are hopping the baby will be? And be honest about it" Yami smiled and hugged Yugi close.

"You should know that already Yugi, I want a little perfect all-american girl, just like you," Yugi blushed at the comment, but smiled and kissed him.

Two years later Yami was outside playing with their little girl Elizabeth. Elizabeth had Yami's crimson colored eye, but they where wide like Yugi's. She had short blonde hair, and was very hyper active. Yugi would joke, because it seemed like whatever Elizabeth wanted Yami got for her. The little two year old had Yami wrapped around her little finger.

That night Yami and Yugi where getting dress, with Yugi once again being pregneat. Yami turned to Yugi and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you, my sweet, beautiful perfect all-american girl," Yami whispered. Yugi smiled.

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
She said, be honest, tell me what you want  
And he said, honey you outta know_

A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you  
I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American

Now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl

All American girl 

**YUGISAALLAMERICANGIRL, HAHAHA**

Taylor: Okay this was really bad, but its my first try so please forgive me and review!!!!!


	4. A Demon's love part 1

**Kiara: **Again Taylor?

**Taylor: **I know, I know but these have been just sitting in my folder for months, they where already finished and everything.

**Yami: **I'm not in this one

**Taylor: **Yes you are

**Yugi: **Enjoy!!!

**Okay 2 things...**

**1. I have a poll on my profile, please go and vote if you haven't yet **

**2. I have a website up if you want to go check it out the url is now my profile**

**Thank you ~Taylor**

**A Demon's Love**

Yugi hurried around the kitchen getting dinner ready for when his husband got home. Yugi had tri-colored hair with golden blonde bangs framing his face and a crown of ebony black tipped with dark purple. His haired was also spiked into a star shape. He had wide, innocent looking amythyst colored eyes, and his skin was soft and pale. He was wearing a black tank top that showed off his stomach and tight black leather pants.

Yugi jumped when he suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. He looked behind him to see his husband Atemu standing there. Atemu looked a lot like Yugi. The only difference was that Atemu had a caramel colored skin, and crimson eyes. Also his hair was tipped with crimson and had blonde shooting up into black. Atemu had black cat like ear sprouting from his head and a black cat tail. Yugi turned around and wrapped Atemu's arms around and gave him a small kiss.

"Hey koi how was work?" Yugi asked. Atemu worked with a special police force that specifies in the doings of supernatural creatures.

"Besides some goblins deciding to terrorize some people in a convenient store, not much," Atemu muttered. Yugi smiled.

"That's good, it means that nothing dangerous is happening," Atemu nodded in agreement, but Yugi noticed he seemed distracted. Like he was hiding something. Yugi just shrugged it off and turned around to finish dinner.

After dinner Yugi and Atemu cuddled on the couch watching a movie. In the middle of the movie, Atemu's phone began to ring. Atemu sighed and pulled it out to find that it was work. He flipped it open and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" Atemu asked.

"_Atemu it me, Akifea, we need you to come to down to the station, there been an incedent at the Conference center," _Atemu sighed again and looked at Yugi who was to busy watching the movie to notice.

"Alright I'll be down there as soon as I can," Atemu hung up to phone and gently stroke Yugi's hair. Yugi looked up at him.

"Was that Akifea?" Yugi asked. Atemu nodded and Yugi looked down at the ground, while moving off Atemu so he could get up. Atemu got up and grabbed his jacket, before giving Yugi a gentle kiss.

"I'll try to be home soon, but don't wait up okay?" Yugi nodded and Atemu kissed him again before leaving. Yugi sighed. This was the tenth time this week that Atemu had to run off late at night. Yugi stood up and grabbed his jacket deciding that he didn't want to be in the house alone again. He turned off the TV and grabbed his cell phone, before heading out.

Snow was falling to the ground as Yugi walked through the park. As he walked towards the playground he was surprised to see a little boy sitting underneath a tree. The boy was about six or seven, with brown hair and blue eyes. Yugi could also make out a pair of golden, dog like ears, and a short, dog like tail. Yugi walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey there Seth," The little dog demon looked up, "Do your parents know your out here?" Seth shook his head. Yugi had figured that anyway since, he didn't relies that he has to hide the fact he's a demon, so his parents never let him out alone.

"Daddy and Papa where fighting," Seth muttered, trying to look unconcerned, "So I came out here to play, but all the other kids ran away." Yugi smiled at him sadly, before standing up and holding out his hand to Seth's.

"Why don't I walk you home so Daddy and Papa wont worry, okay?" Seth nodded and took Yugi's hand. Along the way Yugi had to make sure to keep Seth out of sight since he didn't have anything covering up his ears or tail. Finally they made it to Kaiba mansion. They walked inside to find that Joey was getting ready to leave. Joey had shaggy blonde hair with honey brown eyes. He also had a pair of dog ears and a tail to match Seth's. Joey looked up when he herd that door open and sighed in relief, holding out his arms as Seth ran up to him.

"There you are," Joey said, "Where did you run off to?" Yugi smiled. While Joey took Seth upstairs, Yugi walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, "Thank you for making sure Seth got home safely," Yugi looked up to find Joey walking over to him. Yugi smiled.

"Don't mention it, couldn't have my god-son getting hurt," Yugi said smiling. Joey and Yugi had been friends since Atemu introduced them, so when Joey had become pregnante with Seth he asked Yugi to be his god-father.

"What about you, have you told Atemu yet?" Yugi looked down and rubbed his stomach gently.

"Haven't had the chance, he's been working so much recently," Yugi sighed and Joey nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know, that's what me and Seto where arguing about when Seth ran off," Yugi's phone began to ring and he looked at it and saw Atemu's number.

"Hello?" Yugi asked.

"_Yugi? It's me Atemu are you at home?"_ Atemu asked.

"No I'm over at Joey's right now why?" Yugi asked.

"_I need you to stay there, theres a pack of wolf demons out attacking anything they see, promise me that you will stay at Joey's till I come get you."_

"Okay Atemu," Yugi said sighing filling up with worry.

"_Seto should be calling Joey in a minute to let him know," _As if on que, the house phone began to ring.

"Alright Atemu, I guess I'll see you in the morning?" Yugi asked.

"_Of coruse, I love you,"_

"Love you too," Yugi hung up the phone just as Joey finished his conversation with Seto. Joey turned to Yugi.

"Do you want me to show you up to a guest room," Yugi shook his head.

"I know where it is, I'll see you in the morning," Yugi got up and walked up the stairs to the guest room.

Later that night, Yugi laid in bed trying to get to sleep, but couldn't because it was to hot. He walked over to the window and opened it up, sighing as the cool breeze hit his skin. He couldn't understand why he was so hot. He shook it off and went to lay back down in bed. He had only been laying there for a minute when he herd voices followed by the sound of someone climbing up the side of the house. Yugi's eye grew wide when he relised that it had to be one of the wolf demons. He quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom, making sure to grab his phone. He locked to door and quickly called Joey's cell phone.

"_Yugi why…?"_

"I don't have enough time to explain," There was a crash from inside his room, "There is someone here, get to Seth's room and lock the door and any windows, I think it maybe the wolf demons Atemu and Seto tolds us about."

"_Wait, where are you?" _

"I'm in the bathroom in my room, I can't get anywhere because they are already in my bedroom, I'm going to try and call Atemu, and get him to come help us,"

"_Alright Yug'i, just be careful,"_

"I will," Yugi hung up just as someone tried to open the bathroom door.

"Hey boss, this doors locked," a voice said. Yugi paled.

"Then knock it down!" Another voice growled. Yugi moved away from the door and the sound of someone ramming into it caught Yugi's ear. Yugi quickly dialed the number and called praying that Atemu would answer.

Atemu was with Seto and Akifea, patrolling the city, when his cell phone began to ring. He looked at caller I.D. and saw it was Yugi. Atemu thought that was strange since Yugi knew better than to call him at work unless it was an emergency. Atemu answered the phone.

"Yugi?" He asked. He could hear the sound of banging in the background.

"_Atemu thank Ra you picked up, I don't have long before they break down the door." _Now Atemu was concerned.

"Yugi whats going on?" Atemu asked.

"_I'm at Joey's house still and some wolf demons climbed into the house from a window I had opened..," _There was a pause and another bang, _"I managed to make it to the bathroom and lock the door before they found me, but I really don't know how long that door is going to hold out." _Atemu growled to himself and looked at Seto, who was driving.

"Seto get to your house now, there are wolf demons there," Seto growled to himself and quickly turned the car before taking off at full speed.

"Where are Joey and Seth?" Atemu turned back to the phone.

"Yugi where are Seth and Joey?"

"_I called Joey and told him to get to Seth's room, but as far as whats happening to them I don't know," _Atemu relayed that information to Seto. Everyone could hear the sound of splintering coming from Atemu's phone_, "Uh Atemu, the door is about to break."_

"Atemu, tell him to pull the mirror forward," Seto said.

"Yugi go to the mirror and pull it out," On the other side Yugi blinked, but went to do as he was told. He pulled the mirror out and fond there was a small passage, just big enough for him to fit through.

"_Okay Atemu I see it, but please hurry," _

"Don't worry love I'll be there as soon as I can," Atemu hung up the phone and began tapping his foot wishing this car would go faster.

Yugi hung up the phone and stuck it in his pocket. He then climbed onto the sink and into the little passageway. There was enough space that he managed to turn around and close the cover so that the demons couldn't followed him before turning back around and crawling down the passageway.

When Atemu, Akifea, and Seto all got to the mansion, Atemu was the frist out of the car. He ran towards the house as fast as he could only to be stopped by Akifea and Seto. Atemu looked up at both confused, especially Seto.

"We can't just run in there, we have no idea what's going on," Akifea said. Seto nodded in agreement.

"Akifea's right, until we know what is going on, and where everyone is, we have to stay to the shadows, the first thing we need to do is go and find out where Seth, Yugi, and Joey are," Atemu nodded knowing that they where right.

"Alright lets go," They slow went around back where Seto opened a door that lead to an underground cellar. They krept through quietly, until Seto opened another door which lead into a secret room. Inside the room joey was sitting on a couch while Seth was laying on the bed across from him, but Yugi was no where to be seen. Joey looked up as they entered the room. He smirked when he saw them.

"So the knights finally get here," Joey said rolling his eyes. Atemu looked around, but there was no sighn of Yugi.

"Joey, where is Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"He hasn't gotten here yet, I would guess he's still in the house," Atemu nodded and walked up to another door and went through it without waiting for Seto or Akifea. All he could think about was getting to Yugi and making sure he was okay.

Yugi crawled out of the passageway and found himself in the hallway. 'Well at least I'm out of the room,' Yugi thought to himself. He turned to run down the hallway when he was suddenly snatched up from behind.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice asked. Yugi gulped when he recognized his voice, "Looks like we got ourselves a pretty little human.

"Let him go this instant," Yugi looked up and almost cried when he saw Atemu standing there. Atemu glared at the man holding his husband. The man just laughed.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it, um?" The man asked, "He's just a human, why would you care anyway." Atemu growled.

"That human happens to be my husband," Atemu growled. The man holding Yugi was shocked at first, but soon hid it.

"What has are world come to, when great demons are marrying pathetic excuses for living beings like humans," The man growled, "Oh well, can't change the world." The man throw Yugi at Atemu, who caught him before he fell to the ground. When he looked up the man was gone. Yugi blinked, but hugged Atemu to him tightly.

"I was worried you weren't going to make it," Yugi whispered nuzzling Atemu's chest. Atemu chuckled and wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"I was worried that I was to late, when I noticed you weren't with Seth or Joey," Yugi yawned, causing Atemu to chuckled again, "Come on, why don't we go home?" Yugi nodded. Atemu picked Yugi up, causing to the younger to squeak slightly. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and laid his head on Atemu's shoulder. They walked back and found Seto in the living room with Seth, Joey, and Akifea. Seto looked up as they entered the room.

"Is he okay?" Seto asked.

"I'm fine just…sleepy," Yugi said yawning. Atemu looked at Seto.

"I'm going to take him home, I'll see you in the morning," Seto nodded and Atemu left the house.

Outside Atemu gently laid a sleeping Yugi in the passenger seat, and kissed his forehead before moving over to the driver's seat to get them home. On the way home Yugi woke up and looked around trying to figure out where he was. Atemu noticed and gently grabbed Yugi's hand. Yugi jumped, and looked over, but smiled when he relised it was just Atemu. He then began to think about how to tell Atemu, since he most likely wouldn't have another chance for a awhile. Yugi looked at his husband and sighed.

"Atemu?" said person made a 'hm' sound to let Yugi know he was listening, "I have something I need to tell you." Atemu blinked and looked at his husband for a minute, before turning back to the road.

"Yeah what is it?" Atemu asked, woundering why Yugi seemed so nervous.

"Well I haven't been feeling good for the past week, so I went to the doctors and…" Atemu interuped him.

"How come you didn't tell me you weren't feeling well?" Atemu asked. Woundering why he didn't notice it.

"Well you where so busy with work I didn't want to bother you," Yugi asked looking down and playing with the heam of his shirt. Atemu squeezed Yugi's hand, deciding to let it pass for now.

"What did the doctor say?" Atemu asked. Yugi sighed again.

"I'm two weeks pregneant," Yami muttered. Atemu had to stop him from slamming on the break. He pulled over to a empty parking lot and parked the car before looking over at Yugi.

"What? How long have you known?" Atemu asked. Yugi grew more nervous.

"Well, since about late last week," Yugi said. Atemu blinked again.

"You've known you where pregnaent for the past two weeks and you didn't tell me?" Atemu shouted. Yugi felt a tear silently drip down his cheek. Atemu turned back into his seat and began to rest of the ride home neither talking to each other. Final Yugi decided to break the silence.

"Atemu?" Yugi whispered softly, "I'm really sorry, please don't be angry, I just wanted it to be special when I told you." Atemu looked over and saw Yugi shaking in his seat. He mentally slapped himself, and gently grabbed Yugi's hand. Atemu knew that Yugi was still sensitive to anger, especially after what his last boyfriend did to him only a year ago.

"Yugi I'm not angry, just shocked, I wished you would have told me earlier," Yugi muttered a small 'sorry', "Don't be, I know better than to shout." They finally made it home and went inside. Since neither of them could really sleep, they decided to cuddle on the couch. For awhile the two said nothing, just enjoying the presence of the other. Atemu was running his fingers through Yugi's hair, with Yugi's head laying on his chest.

"Atemu, I know who he was," Yugi whispered. Atemu looked down at him, "The man that was holding me, his name was Daniel, he was one of Marik's friends." Atemu blinked in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Atemu asked. Yugi nodded his head. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi, "Alright tomarrow I will call Isis and let her know I am taking some leave." Yugi looked up at Atemu.

"Can you do that?" Yugi asked. Atemu smiled and nodded his head.

"All I have to tell her is that Marik's back in town and she'll understand," Atemu explained. Marik Ishtar was one of the most wanted supernatural criminal in Japan, and Yami's abusive ex-boyfriend. Yami sighed and laid his head back down on Atemu's chest.

"Atemu, do you think Malik is okay?" Yugi asked. Atemu tightened his arms around Yugi.

"I don't know Yugi," Atemu whispered. Malik was Yugi's two year old son, he had had after the first time Marik had raped him. When Marik ran from the police, he kidnapped Malik and took the one year old with him. The two continued to lay there until sleep over took them and they drifted into the land of dreams.

The next eight and a half months past without incedent. Yugi was now had a large bump on his stomach. He was sitting on the couch watching TV, since Atemu had gone over to Seto's to see if they could find Marik. The thief and killer had only shown himself twice, but at least there was a estimation about where he maybe hiding. Yugi blinked when he herd the door open and close. Atemu had only been gone an hour and he told Yugi that he wouldn't be home until nearly dinner time. Yugi turned around, and was about to scream before a white cloth covered his mouth and everything went black.

Atemu and Seto walked up to Atemu's house. They where going to talk at Seto's, but Atemu was beginning to worry about leaving Yugi home alone, so the two decided to head over to Atemu's house and talk. They where surprised however when they found that the front door was opened. Fearing the worst the two men ran inside and found the house completely empty. Atemu tried to call for Yugi, but recived no answer. Yugi was gone.

"DAMN IT!" Atemu shouted angerly. Seto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll find him," Seto said, "If Marik is the one that has him, we'll find him." Atemu nodded and closed his eyes to summon his shadows. He ordered them to go and find Yugi. Shadows left, and all Atemu could do, was wait.

**I'MALLDONEFORNOW!!!!**

**Taylor**: Okay this was suppose to be a one-shot nut it was getting to be to long

**Kiara: **I thought you would never finish it

**Taylor: **remeber the poll people!!!!

**Yami: **Also remember to review

**Taylor: **Thank You!!!!!!!!!


	5. Should Have Never

**Should Have Never**

**He should never have **left his house that night. He should have ignored the annoying tapping on his window, which drove him into the storm outside. If he hadn't, maybe, just maybe, he could have continued to leave her life in a normal, peaceful way. As everyone knows though, that simply isn't the case.

fifteen year old Yugi laid in bed, unable to sleep, because of the tapping against his window. It was just the large oak tree which stood proudly beside the house, Yugi told himself. He was too old to believe in monsters. Finally groaning in annoyance, Yugi stood up, but as he did, a pale white face revealed itself in the window, causing Yugi to jump back. When he looked back towards the window though, the face he had just seen was gone.

"Humph, I'm getting scared over my own reflection," Yugi muttered under his breath, "How baby-ish of me." he stretched before grabbing his blanket and moving out into the living room, where he curled up in the couch, and fell asleep.

Later that night, Yugi was once again awaken by the sound of tapping. That is impossible, he told himself, there is no trees out in the front yard. Yugi stood up and walked over to the front door. Yanking it open he was surprised when a tall man stepped into the light of the doorstep. His eyes where a glowing crimson red and his hair was tri-colored, like Yugi's. Yugi instantly recognized it as the face he had seen in his window upstairs. A smirk appeared on the man's face, revealing to very sharp canines.

"It is about time to came to me my sweet," Yugi couldn't move as the man reached down and moved Yugi's own, blonde bangs, before leaning down to his neck. His crystal blue eyes where wide with fear.


End file.
